User talk:Jonru
Welcome Welcome to the Civilization wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, please visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, and links to pages that tell you how to edit. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made on the Forums or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~"), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. We recommend that you keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) You may add a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your User page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Robin Patterson 14:26, 4 October 2007 (UTC) The Categories page I love it! But I fear that you did more work than necessary. A piped link to a page that has a prefix (such as Wonders) will display "correctly" if you type nothing after the pipe; the software cuts off the prefix with its colon and displays what's left. (But it doesn't work if the name includes a comma.) You may see I did that with the additional city cats I added. Robin Patterson 14:50, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Progress Thanks for your explanatory notes on my talk page. I aroused our Founder's interest and got him to make me and Dcorrin sysops. I like seeing tables of facts going in but have only rudimentary table-creation skills, so you could be called upon at times! Robin Patterson 10:58, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Civ 4 I requested a Civ 4 wikia be made but I had my request denied, instead to be told to come work on it here. I had a concept for a category design that is in a rudimentary form on my talk page. This probably would have been easier if I could have made it on a new wiki but I was thinking that I could simply expand the focus I had to include the other games as well which may be complicated but overall would work out nicely, or I could simply prefix everything with "civ4" or something like that, to basically make it separate, which would be easy, but look ugly. I was wondering if you'd want to go through my talk page and possibly add some ideas that you have to rework the structure. I am trying to bring two very large civ4 communities into a wiki collaboration for the game and if I could set up a good system beforehand then it would be useful for everyone. I figured I'd msg you because you seem the most active on the wiki right now and there doesn't seem to be a good place to collaborate on the wiki as a whole (at least that I could find), so let me know what you think and please feel free to expand on my idea. I didn't list every category, but I tried to make it explanatory of the kind of picture I was thinking, now fixed to include other games. -- Mason11987 (T - - ) 00:57, 1 February 2008 (UTC) :I'm surprised and sorry our good energetic new contributor couldn't find the forums. My "skin" has "Forum" as a sidebar item near the top. Now sorted. Robin Patterson 00:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Deleting Some of us who create links hoping that we or someone else will turn them into pages one day may be unhappy to see them deleted for no apparent reason. The fact that you cannot see a need for a page called "1994" on this wiki is no reason why someone who wants one should have his or her work made more difficult. Please find more constructive things to do. (:-) Robin Patterson 00:50, 2 February 2008 (UTC)